


The King's Daughter

by Kaffe



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Historical Inaccuracy, Internalized Homophobia, Like seriously this is not realistic at all, Period-Typical Homophobia, Princess Waverly Earp, They talk like they're from the 21st century
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaffe/pseuds/Kaffe
Summary: Waverly is the daughter of King Ward, and a member of the Earp family who has ruled Purgatory for as long as anyone can remember. When the Lords and Ladies of the kingdom arrive at the castle, relationships become strained and the Earp family has to figure out a way to keep the peace.***...or a wayhaught royalty AU.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've wanted to write for ages.  
> I'm not super experienced in writing fanfiction but hopefully y'all like it :)
> 
> The first chapter is mostly introductory (sort of just setting the scene and stuff).

Earp.

The name was known by all those who lived within the Ghost River Empire.

The Earps were a powerful family who ruled Purgatory, an island kingdom separated into 5 different states: 

Riversbleak to the north, where winters were long and harsh. A vast river ran through the center of the state, frozen over for most of the year. Crops barely grew and most farm animals would die in the cold, so they had few tradable resources, causing the people to be poor and frail. The leader of the state, Lord Hardy, would accept little help from the King, and so his people suffered as a result.

To the east was Pinehearth. Villages lay amongst vast areas of forest where game wandered freely. Most of the kingdom's lumber was taken from these forests, earning work and a modest living for many of the state’s people.

In the west was Greypeak; a mountainous region rich in iron and other precious ores and gems. The people there were miners and blacksmiths mostly. They earned a good wage due to the high demand of weapons and jewellery from the military and nobility of the kingdom.

Sapphire Coast was in the south and spanned a long stretch of land beside the sea. The fishing industry there was huge, providing meat to much of the kingdom and jobs to the families who lived there. Many men who lived on the coast would spend weeks at a time on fishing boats while their wives would care for the houses and children in their absence.

The Grasslands lay in the center of the island, surrounded by the other four states. There, crops such as wheat, potatoes, corn, and grapes for wine were grown. They were the wealthiest state, trading with even the furthest reaches of the kingdom. It was there that the kings castle resided, stood proud over the bustling town of Wyattstead, named after the first king when he and his people settled there hundreds of years before.

Ward Earp, the current King, had three daughters. The eldest, Willa, was 23 and the first in line for the throne. She had always been the Kings favourite and was tucked tight under his wing. The middle child was Wynonna. At 20 years old, she was immature for her age, always having been a wild spirit who’d much rather nurse a bottle of wine than attend her lessons. Waverly was the youngest at 17 years old. The King had a clear dislike for her, yet she always found herself trying to impress him through knowledge and study.

Waverly and Wynonna were close, the older of the two becoming protective of her younger sister when their mother had disappeared when they were children. She had always made sure Waverly had someone to talk to if she was upset, or just someone to remind her she was loved in the castle where she felt like an outsider.

The Earp castle was large, housing grand staircases, a dining hall which could fit well over 50 people, a well kept garden, and a fruit orchard. Portraits of the Earp bloodline and paintings gifted by other kingdoms covered the walls of the great hall, a sight to see upon entering through the tall oak doors. Around a hundred servants worked in the castle, ranging from maids to messenger boys, and gardeners to kitchen workers. They came from all over the kingdom as well, often sent by Lords to earn the King’s trust, not that he cared for bribes.

The kingdom was run well as its plentiful resources meant that it didn’t have to rely on other kingdoms for trade, and as a result it was self sufficient and thriving. Almost all of the citizens of Purgatory were happy, healthy, and loved their King and his family.

After the Queen left, the King had fallen into a depression which he never truly recovered from. No one knew exactly why the Queen had disappeared, however there was talk that the King had discovered she was having an affair with a commoner and she had fled the kingdom with him. Many of the townspeople speculated that Waverly was the product of the Queen’s misdoings and that was why the King hated her so. Of course Waverly had heard these rumours, and on many an occasion, she would lie in her bed crying and wishing for her mother to return. However, she never did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter. Hopefully this ones a little more interesting than the last. I do edit this stuff myself so please excuse any mistakes. sick :)

Wynonna swung her stick, missing her target by a hair’s width as Waverly lunged backward. She held her stance and brought her stick around for another hit, startling slightly at the sound of wood colliding. Waverly had blocked her attack at the last second, smiling smugly at the look of surprise on Wynonna’s face. Her smugness didn’t last, however, as her weapon was twisted easily from her hand and thrown across the clearing. An impact at the back of her ankles sent her feet out from underneath her and she landed clean on her back, letting out a winded groan.

She always fell for that.

Wynonna held out a hand, grinning triumphantly as Waverly sulked. The younger swatted her hand away and pushed herself to her feet, retrieving her stick and swinging at the grass.

“Never lose focus, Babygirl.” Wynonna said, plopping herself down and dipping her bare feet into creek. “The second you do, you’re done for.”

Waverly huffed in annoyance and joined her sister, the water cooling her down.

“You never let me win.” Waverly whined, splashing her feet a bit.

Wynonna bumped their shoulders together.

“I’ll let you win when you can actually beat me.”

She yelped as her little sister shoved her and they both fell into a fit of laughter. Waverly sighed, looking at the sky. The two had been down at the creek since before the sun rose and it looked to be almost time for breakfast.

Waverly stood.

“Come on.” She offered a hand, pulling Wynonna to her feet. “Father won’t be happy if we miss breakfast again.”

They both made a face before giggling, pulling on their shoes and brushing the grass from their dresses. The girls walked in a comfortable silence up the hill that lead to town.

Waverly loved those moments. Her and her sister had been best friends since they were children, always at each others side as they went on adventures and caused mischief. They’d often sneak through the halls of the castle in the middle of the night, the stone floors cold on their feet as they giggled and whispered to each other. More than once, they’d been found rummaging through the pantries by a very tired and very grumpy Gus.

On nights where one of them couldn’t sleep, they would creep into the others chambers to crawl into bed and whisper until they dozed off, enveloped in warmth. They loved each other more than anyone else in the world and nothing could break their bond.

As Waverly and Wynonna walked, they began to see decorations strung between buildings, hanging over the streets. It was two days until the capitol’s fellowship festival, where the Lords of each state and their families would journey to the castle as a show of kinship and devotion to the King. Banners displaying the royal crest hung over the main square where the public festivities would be held. Waverly could practically hear the music as she shut her eyes and imagined the dancing and drinking and laughter.

Nearing the castle gates, the girls veered between two houses and into the bushes that lay beyond them. Wynonna lead the way, knowing the path by heart as Waverly followed close behind her. They emerged in front of a high stone wall and Wynonna pushed aside some foliage, revealing a space just big enough to crawl through. She ushered her sister through and made sure the hole was well covered before she followed.

The grass of the castle grounds sparkled with dew as the sun lazily shone over the orchard. Waverly and Wynonna tiptoed past the guards, who, after their night shift, were half asleep anyway. They stopped outside a door which led to the kitchen, looking at each other before bursting inside and sprinting past the startled staff. Gus, the head cook, yelled after them, but they were already halfway up the stairs. They didn’t worry too much, knowing the woman wouldn’t tell on them.

They ran down a corridor and slowed outside the dining room door, taking a moment to catch their breath and check each other’s clothes for any stray branches or dirt stains. They deemed themselves clean enough and made their way into the room. The king and Willa were already sat at the table and they looked toward the girls as the sound of their footsteps bounced off of the high ceiling.

“Good morning, Father.” They said as they took their seats across from their sister. The king looked annoyed.

“Nice of you to join us.” He scowled. “Where have you been, might I ask?”

“We slept in.” Wynonna shrugged. Waverly nodded in agreement.

“No you didn’t.” Willa said, grinning before turning to her father. “They weren’t even in their beds this morning.”

“Is that right?”

They said nothing, both seeming to find the dining table rather interesting at that moment in time. Their heads snapped up as their father brought his fist down on the table.

“I might expect this kind of behavior from Waverly,” The king spat. “But you are 20 years old, Wynonna. When will you learn to stop acting like a child?”

Wynonna crossed her arms and huffed out an annoyed breath as Waverly sunk down in her chair. They were used to their father’s short temper and they knew they should behave more like princesses. They were the second and third in line for the throne after all.

“We’re sorry, Father.” Waverly apologised.

“Get your act together before the festival.” He said, angrily. “I don’t want you embarrassing me in front of the Lords.”

And that was it. The argument was over.

The kitchen staff made their way into the room, carrying an array of food. Bread and fruit was laid on the table as well as fresh cooked fish. The king was poured his wine first, and when Waverly received her own, she made sure to thank her sever, earning a grateful smile.

The family ate in relative silence, save for the conversation between the King and Willa. Waverly found herself rolling her eyes before she could stop it. Willa had always been far too attached to her father. As children, she had begun to bully her sister after seeing the King strike her. She would push her and call her names and in one particular instance, after catching Waverly sneaking around the castle, made her walk across a beam high up in the stables. She had threatened to tell on her if she didn’t do it.

The bullying had stopped as the girls got older, but Willa had remained at the side of the King. She would always agree with him, never taking Waverly’s side in an argument as she just sat there and smirked. Whether her little sister left the room in tears or with a reddening mark on her cheek didn’t seem to matter to her.

Wynonna was quite the opposite. She would gladly take anything in order to keep her little sister safe, even if it meant she was hurt in the process.

Their plates were cleared once they had finished their meals and Waverly stood and left the room without being excused. She made her way to the library, ready to read for a while.

She had been having a wonderful morning up until seeing her father and she needed a distraction to stop her from dwelling too much. She ran a hand across a row of books stopping at one particular volume.

“History of the five states.” She read the spine aloud.

She already knew the history of the kingdom, but it would be good to study about the states before the festival, considering the Lords and Ladies would be staying at the castle. Waverly plucked the book from the shelf and sat, nestled in the corner of the library where she could be alone.

The spine of the book cracked as Waverly opened it to the first chapter; The Grasslands. She knew enough about her own state already, so she skipped to the next chapter.

Riversbleak. According to the book, the Hardy family had been in charge there for about as long as the Earps had ruled. The first Lord had been a close friend of Wyatt Earp, having made the journey to Purgatory with him, however when Wyatt had become King, their relationship had fallen apart. It was known that the Hardys believed they had a right to the throne, which is why the current lord accepted little assistance from the King. The relationship between the Hardys and the rest of the kingdom had begun to fray as time passed, and waverly remembered the King speaking of making deals in order to keep the state under his rule.

Next was Pinehearth. They were a peaceful state, run by the Dunham family. Their land was originally a part of Riversbleak, however it was made its own state fifty or so years before Ward Earp was made king in a deal that made lumber readily available throughout the kingdom. The people there were more than happy with this deal as it meant they would have jobs and money, and the Dunhams were a respected family, so they rose to power. The Current Lord and Lady were very sweet people and Waverly remembered their kindness from the last time they’d journeyed to to castle.

The Sapphire Coast was also a fairly young state having originally been a navy settlement for the empire during times of war. It was only three generations before Waverly was born that it became a part of Purgatory. A respected man, General Chetri, was made lord after marrying a local and settling down, and the family had been in charge of the state ever since.

Greypeak was the oldest state other than Riversbleak and The Grasslands. The Nedley family had been in power there for a very long time; almost as long as the Hardy’s, Waverly noted. Their relationship with the crown was far stronger than any other state, and it showed through their devotion to their work. They produced weapons and armor and jewellery whose beauty and elegance was unmatched by any other empire. Known to make incredible soldiers, their skill in combat was the stuff of legends. Perhaps the Earps would receive a demonstration.

Waverly closed the book, her mind wandering to the festival. It was only held every ten years, and so it was truly an amazing event. No expense was spared. Waverly was seven years old when it had last been held, so she only remembered snippets, however she knew how it brought the kingdom together and she looked forward to it.

As the youngest princesses, Waverly and Wynonna would be made to socialise with the sons and daughters of the Lords, not the they minded. In fact it was exciting getting to be around people their own age. Waverly remembered them from the last festival.

Lord ‘Champ’ Hardy was the oldest. She’d never learned his actual name. At nine years old, he had run around pulling girls hair and shouting, and he had refused to be called anything other than his ridiculous nickname. Waverly remembered kicking him in the nuts.

Lord Jeremy Chetri was a year younger than waverly. She knew that he was quiet and kind and that he hated pistachios, but she didn’t remember much else about him.

Lady Chrissy Nedley had formed a close bond with Waverly. They were the same age and had a shared dislike of Champ which meant that they were instantly good friends. They lost contact when she returned home, but waverly hoped they would still get along well.

Waverly sighed, getting up from her spot in the library. Her lessons were soon and she wanted to change her clothes before attending them. No doubt her tutor would be unhappy if she showed up in a dirty dress.

***

The rest of Waverly’s day was fairly boring, spent translating old latin texts and learning the history of the empire, which she already knew anyway. She did usually love learning, however she would much rather do it on her own rather than be scolded for not remembering the sixteenth king of Glude. As if it really mattered if she knew the history of Glude for god’s sake.

She had an hour or so after her lesson before dinner was served which she spent walking in the garden. When she arrived at the dining hall, the King commented on how Wynonna had disappeared shortly after Waverly had that morning. No doubt she was off to one of her secret hiding spots with a flask of wine. Waverly giggled slightly at the look on her father’s face when Wynonna showed up, disheveled and slightly tipsy. He said nothing though, deciding instead to ignore the two.

After they’d eaten dinner, Wynonna threw Waverly a wink as she crept out of the room. The younger girl scrunched up her face, knowing her sister was probably off to meet with one of her mystery men.

Later that night, after she had gone to bed, Waverly felt the covers get pulled back and her sister crawl in next to her. She could smell the alcohol on Wynonna’s breath and so she decided to just let her sleep. Soon enough, after staring at the ceiling and listening to the soft snores from beside her, Waverly turned on her side and closed her eyes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter should be up within like a week? I have my final exams soon so I have to work around study and stuff but I'll try my best. Let me know what you think and what direction you want this story to go. Ok cool :)


	3. Chapter 3: Let the festivities begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lords and Ladies arrive at the castle, and the Fellowship Festival is set to begin.
> 
> Waverly is real freaking excited.

The day of the fellowship festival had finally come. The town was bustling and the castle's staff were hard at work, preparing rooms for the Lords and Ladies who were to stay. Fresh linen and clean water was left, candles were lit, and the Halls of the castle seemed to sparkle and buzz with excitement.

Waverly had been awake since long before sunrise, her anticipation keeping her from sleep. Breakfast had been eaten in their separate Chambers, as the King had been far too busy to attend a formal meal, not that Waverly minded at all. In fact she was currently so filled with excitement it was practically leaking out of her, infecting anyone who looked her way with joy.

She was sitting on a bench in the kitchen pinching blackberries from a bowl and gushing about the day to come.

"I'm just so excited!" She exclaimed through a mouthful of fruit. 

Wynonna grimaced amusedly from her perch by the stove, letting out an "I can see that," between her chuckles.

"I'm serious! I was a kid last time the festival happened. This time I'll actually get to join in on the fun." 

"Oh I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun with the amount of boys out to win your heart, baby girl," Wynonna winked.

Waverly flushed as Wynonna got up and danced across the room.

"Oh Waverly. You're the most beautiful girl in the kingdom," she mocked. "Watch as I show you how strong and courageous I am."

Wynonna flexed and Waverly let out a bellow of laughter.

"Please," the younger said, wiping away a tear. "I am SO not interested in any of that."

"Have it your way," the older shrugged. "More for me."

Waverly rolled her eyes at the exaggerated wink thrown her way.

Both girls jumped as the door slammed open revealing a rather young and very exhausted looking servant boy. He stuttered as the princesses turned their attention to him.

"Umm.. the uh.. I was told to find you, your.. your highnesses." He straightened his uniform. "The guests are to arrive any minute , and your presence is requested immediately... if it so pleases you that is."

He excused himself and scrambled back up the stairs. The two princesses exchanged a look and giggled before they prepared themselves for the ceremony.

"Remember," Wynonna said, taking Waverly's hand. "They're just people, and people love you. Just be yourself."

They smiled at each other before making their way to the courtyard.

\---

Waverly and Wynonna were stood beside King Ward and Willa, who were seated atop the castle's front steps. Of course the younger children would be made to stand. The flag of the empire flew proudly above them, with the smaller flags of the Grasslands held by soldiers on the stairs. There was a low, excited chatter coming from the crowds of townsfolk gathered on the castle lawn, eager to spot the royal family and their guests.

A horn was sounded from a balcony high up in the castle, as the first chariot was spotted coming over the hill. More followed, flying different state flags and carrying different Lords and Ladies. The anticipation was thick in the air and Waverly let out a squeak, earning a grin from Wynonna and a glare from their Father. 

A band began to play a grand tune as the chariots pulled through the castle gates, the first displaying the flag of Riversbleak, followed by Pinehearth, then Greypeak, and finally the Sapphire Coast. They formed a line in front of the castle and the music stopped.

Each Lord and Lady gracefully stepped out of their chariot, followed by their children, if they had yet been blessed with them. A quiet hum came from the crowds of commoners. Waverly noted that Lord Hardy and his son both threw a disgusted look at them.

"I see Champ hasn't changed." Waverly told Wynonna under her breath, the older humming in agreement.

The king's hand, a weasley looking man, stepped forward and, in his whining voice, announced the royal guests.

"May I, on behalf of the Royal household, welcome our guests. The Hardy family from Riversbleak."

They came forward bowing to the King.

"Thank you, your Majesty, for welcoming us into your home," said Lord Hardy. "I look forward to the... festivities yet to come."

The Hand carried on, announcing each other family. They came forward in turn, and said their thanks to the King, some greeting each princess as well. Waverly smiled when Lord Nedley said how beautiful the princesses had become. 

The King stood from his seat and stepped forward as a sudden silence fell over the gathering.

"Friends, family, people of Purgatory," his voice bellowed out. "The Fellowship Festival is a celebration for all. It is a representation of the bond and the unity which we, as a kingdom, share. So I say this; let the wine flow, let songs be sung, and let our bond be everlasting."

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause as the King finished his speech. He may not have been a good father, but Waverly would admit that he knew how to please the people.

The King lead the way back into the castle as the princesses followed. The Lords and Ladies would be shown to their chambers before being taken to the arena for the first fight to signify the beginning of the festival.

Waverly could barely wait..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man so it's been a hot minute, eh?  
> Sorry about that... I've been having some school troubles and in the midst of all that I kinda forgot this existed. But hey, I'm back! Hope y'all enjoy, another chapters set to come out real soon :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

The arena was packed with people from all corners of the kingdom, eager to watch the first fight of the Fellowship Festival. Ten years had passed since the last festival and chatter filled the air as old friends shared stories and children flocked to spot the soldiers and knights. An array of smells wafted from vendors selling meat pies and pastries, their pockets quickly filling with coin while people happily filled their bellies.

The royal family and their guests were seated on the King's Stage, a special section of seats right in front of the floor of the arena. The King was in his raised seat in the middle with Willa at his side. They were flanked by the Lords and Ladies, and in front of them were the Lord's children and the two youngest princesses.

Waverly was practically vibrating with excitement when Wynonna took her seat between her sister and Champ Hardy. Next to him was Jeremy Chetri who was trying hard not to look bored at Champ's boasting. Something about "the biggest boar I've ever killed". On Waverly's other side was Chrissy Nedley who, Wynonna noticed, was ever the lady, sitting politely with her ankles crossed and her back straight.

The King laughed loudly at a joke told by one of his Lords, and fired back a witty remark, sparking another bout of laughter. He had already had a few cups of wine.

Wynonna raised an eyebrow at the frustrated groan to her right.

"When will it start?" Waverly whined.

"Wow, I've never met anyone with so much patience." The older sister remarked, sarcastially.

Waverly rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," Wynonna insisted. "You have to teach me your secret some time."

Waverly, however, had stopped listening as her head snapped up at the sound of a horn. A hush fell over the arena as the gate on the far side rose and two armour clad men rode out on horseback. One carried the flag of Greypeak, while the other carried that of the Grasslands. Waverly could barely contain her excitement.

The men rode to the middle of the arena and dismounted, their horses being lead away by an awestruck stable boy who's mouth hung half open.

The man from Greypeak was tall and lean, clad in full steel armour and helmet which glittered and shone in the midday sun. His face was covered by his visor, but he seemed eager to begin. The Man from the Grasslands was far larger, a behemoth in leather armour with a similar steel helmet. His face, uncovered, was smug.

This, in no way, appeared to be a fair fight.

They stood across from each other, both unsheathing their swords, and took a readied stance.

Waverly could hear her heart beating fast in the silence which surrounded her. She couldn't remember the last time she watched a real fight. 

The horn sounded once more and the fighters were off. The crowd erupted in a deafening roar as sword met sword.

They moved fast, the fighter from the Grasslands having size and strength on his side, while the fighter from Greypeak had agility. He danced around the advances of the larger man, striking when given the chance and retreating when necessary.

This went on and on, and the crowd grew desperate for a winner. They shouted and screamed, the sound growing louder and louder.

The smaller fighter was distracted long enough by the noise for one of the larger man's strikes to hit him across his shoulder. He was thrown the ground with a grunt, and lay slumped.

Waverly found herself shouting out in disappointment, not wanting the fight to end yet. The fighter from the Grasslands raised his arms in triumph to the crowd.

Suddenly gasps sounded out. The supposed victor turned in time to see the smaller man launching toward him, sword ready. He had no time to react before a mighty strike rung against his helmet. He staggered for a moment, looking shocked and angry, before falling backward with a heavy thump.

The crowd sat in shocked silence before erupting in a mighty roar. The large man was helped to his feet and escorted away, a dazed look on his face. Waverly snickered.

The King's Hand strode out into the arena his voice loud when he spoke.

"May I present the victor!"

The man removed his helmet. The crowd looked scandelized. Waverly's eyes widened and murmers escaped the previously silent men and women behind her. Champ choked on his drink and Jeremy's hand flew to cover his mouth. Wynonna laughed unbelievingly.

The fighter wasn't a man at all.

Her red hair fell from her helmet, a triumphant look across her face.

"Nicole Haught, of Greypeak."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A twist!
> 
> More to come soon.  
> As always, leave comments y'all, I wanna know what you guys wanna see.  
> Peace.


	5. Chapter 5: Chump

"Listen, all I'm saying is she had to have cheated. There's no other way." Champ explained for at least the fourth time. "Women are the weaker sex, it's a fact. Either she cheated or she's a freak."

"Watch it, Hardy," Chrissy snapped. "That's my father's guard you're talking about."

"Come on, it's true. Right Chetri?"

Champ turned to the younger boy, eyebrows raised in question.

"Woah, no. Don't involve me in this." Jeremy said, "It's your problem."

Champ let out an irritated groan.

"A woman can't beat a man in a fight! It's not right. She's not right!"

"Who's not right?"

The young Lord spun in his chair, standing quickly when he realized his company. He gawked for a moment before composing himself and switching on his usual 'charm'.

"Princess Waverly, it's lovely to see you again." He said.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Waverly's eyebrows furrowed in discomfort.

"Can I just say you look beautiful. We should spend some more time together, I much enjoy your company." He smirked.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and Chrissy gave Waverly a sympathetic look from over Champ's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr Hardy." Waverly said, removing her hand from his grasp.

"Call me Champ." He winked.

Waverly could have sworn she threw up in her mouth a little.

"Right... Champ."

"What brings you here?" He asked, sitting back down and gesturing to the library where he and the other two noble children had been talking for the past hour or so.

"Well it is a library," she said. "I planned on studying for my lessons."

"Smart and pretty. How's that even possible?"

Waverly knew it was an attempt at flirting, so she laughed, awkwardly.

"The two aren't separate..." She said, trying to sound amused.

By the reaction of the other two, it must have come off more uncomfortable than anything.

"Champ here was just saying how much weaker women are than men." Jeremy said in an attempt to change the subject. He muttered a surprised "Ow" when Chrissy hit his leg under the table.

"Oh?" Waverly said.

"You're getting it all wrong Chetri," Champ defended himself. "I was just saying how it's... surprising that a woman beat a man so much larger than herself in a fight. I mean that redhead was a bit strange don't you think?"

"I thought she was brilliant," Waverly grinned. Her expression turned mischievous. "Maybe if you weren't so insecure about your masculinity, you would think so too."

Champ opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it when Waverly raised her eyebrow in challenge.

"Please, princess. Don't let us keep you from your studies." Chrissy said, sensing the tension. She stood, nodding her head at the others. Jeremy happily followed, while Champ huffed as he stood, appearing to sulk. How attractive, Waverly thought, sarcastically.

"We will see you at dinner?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course."

The three then left, leaving Waverly to lose herself in a book, curled up in a far corner of the library.

\---

Waverly had time to kill before dinner and was unsure how to spend it. She had finished reading, having spent the better part of the afternoon engrossed in her book and so she decided to head outside. Before she knew it, she found herself out in the woods beyond the castle wall, her feet subconsciously carrying her on the familiar path.

She decided to go down to the creek to relax a little and, after the short walk, was surprised to find Wynonna sat at the water's edge, her feet submerged. The younger princess was relieved to see her sister. After her interaction with Champ earlier in the day, she needed someone to talk to.

Waverly had sat down next to Wynonna, and stayed silent for a moment. Then her sister gave her a look that seemed to say "go on", and she let it all out.

"...and then he had the audacity to wink at me. WINK. As if his obvious flirting wasn't enough." Waverly complained.

"It can't of been that bad," Wynonna said.

"Oh it gets worse," Waverly promised. "He said it was impossible that I can be smart AND pretty. Like who says that? OH, and he pretty much said women are weaker than men."

"What?"

"I know. He said that that female fighter was strange just because she beat that man."

"What a dick," Wynonna said. "Remind me to punch him when I next see him."

Waverly knew she was joking, or at least half joking, but she gave her sister a dissaproving look nonetheless. Wynonna threw her arm over the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Relax, Babygirl. If he's such a champ then he can handle a punch from a 'weak woman' like me."

Waverly huffed and fell backwards into the grass. She closed her eyes, the soft golden light of the evening sun on her face. It made the meadow feel warm and safe, like they were in a bubble. How she wished she could have just stay there instead of returning to the castle to face the torment of Willa, or the dissaproval of her father, or the unwanted advances of Champ Hardy.

"How is it that I'm already fed up after one day?" Waverly asked, sighing.

"Come on, Babygirl. The fun stuff hasn't even begun yet," Wynonna reassured her. "Besides, maybe you'll find a cute boy who's nice and sweet and not 'Chump'."

She grinned at her own joke before noticing Waverly's unsure expression.

Wynonna smiled, warmly.

"You'll be okay. I'll make sure of it."

The sun was getting lower, indicating that they should head back to the castle. They both stood, putting their shoes back on and making their way up the trail.

Waverly grinned a little.

"He really is a chump, isn't he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another chapter? Choice.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. Don't worry it is getting somewhere, I'm hopefully gonna introduce Nicole properly in the next chapter? We shall see.
> 
> Chapter releases may be a bit slower from now on since I'm back at school but I will try my very hardest.
> 
> :)


End file.
